Padro Lodo
Padro Lodo is the second in command of the Organization , and Maleficent 's right hand man. Name: Padro Lodo? (Real name Unknown, pronounced Pah-droh low-doh) Age: Unknown (Appears to be in late thirties) Date of Birth: Unknown Species: Human? Ethnicity: Japanese Blood Type: Unknown Height: 6.2 feet. Weight: 155 lbs. Occupation: Second in Command of the Org. Overseer of the Org's major projects, such as the Grunt Army. Affiliation: Organization Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Yellow Abilities: Genuis-level intellect... so far. He may have other abilities. He also carries around his "Guardian" wherever he goes. (See NiddRokk) Weapons: Pair of personel gunblades, and a chainsword. Plus a customizable beam pistol with armor-piercing capability. Plus any weapon availiable to the Org. As well as an arsenal of artificial parasites. Relatives: CLASSIFIED. But is known to be married, and has at least one child so far. His family is unaware of his "work". Allies: Maleficent, and the whole Organization. Closet members are Xehanort, The Horned King, Frieza, Cooler, Medusa, Blackbeard, and Dr.Eggman. Enemies: The entire Society, Nick, Kristy, and the Generals. The Circle of the Blot, The Conquerer Armada, the Acolytes, and practically anyone who defies the Organization. Biography "Lodo doesn't fight for conquest. He only fights to crush people's hopes, their dreams, their spirits. The only reason he fights... is to break people. And feed off their suffering. He fights simply for his own sick entertainment" - 'Society General explaining Lodo.' Appearance Lodo appears as a tall Japanese man (despite his oddly Hispanic-like name) who appears to be in his late 30s. Lodo has brown spiky wavy hair, and has a small beard, and a small moustahce. His eyes are a deep yellow. He wears a suit that looks like something out of Kingdom Hearts. It's completely black, has zippers, and it's divided by two at the waist. It also has a huge scraf hanging by where the neck is. He also wears black leather gloves, and boots. He often wears a black coat, similar to what Organization XIII, except it's completely black. History Lodo's history is mostly unknown. But he's responsible for the Grunt army and many of the improvements the Org has had. He often gives hints he once was involved with "nobility", as he constantly berates people who are of Noble-like status (royalty, and high-class families). He seems to take a hand in the destruction of mostly anime/manga, video game, and webcomic worlds, perhaps because of his Japanese origins. He has a connection with both Nick and Kristy . He shows the former interest, and the latter hatred. Lodo claims to know the truth behind both of them. He also has a mysterious connection with Ziggy, which he claims is the same as Kristy's. Personality So far Lodo has shown to be very brutal, remorseless, and sadistic, but casualty wise, and very strategic and tactical, as well as calm and serious when it comes to the Org's plans. He prefers to plan ahead, prepare for anything, learn all their is about the target, and is willing to work with ALMOST anyone. But at the same time, have fun. When not devising plans for the Org, he's often out enjoying himself in his own style of "fun". He does not tolerate insubordination. The slightest defient of orders and he will have you dropped into Hades (Rifts setting version). He's also very sarcastic and cynical. But he does have some knowledge on the human heart, but only understands it just to inflict greater emotional pain. Proof of Lodo's sadistic nature, is that he loves to crush hopes and dreams, and enjoys watching people struggle, and honestly believes that the Society will fall in the end. Plus, he likes to laugh whenever someone has given up. It's one of the most beautiful things in his eyes. Lodo enjoys spreading both death and great emotional pain. And loves turning love ones against each other. Skills and Abilities So far Lodo has shown to be a skilled swordsman, and marksman. Lodo also has a genius level intellect, seeing how he created, and developed many of the Org's weaponry. He's also an expert genetic engineer, sinec he was able to create a powerful mutagen that can warp beings into utterly unrecognizable monsters. Relationships Lodo is completely loyal and dedicated to the Organization, and extremely loyal to Maleficent. Lodo acts as her eyes and ears, and will not tolerate any insubordination. If someone tries to betray the Org, Lodo will not hesitate to execute them. Lodo will stop at nothing to see the Org's goals come to fruitition Lodo respects Jafar, and many members of the Inner Circle, but has a bit of a rivarly with Sho Minamimoto, because Sho will not work with others, and has tried to take control of the pervious group he worked for. Lodo also despises Ganondorf for his attempted betrayal, but has admitted that he is indeed useful to the Org. One of Lodo's closet "friends" is Frieza, since both are extremely sadistic. Lodo has some history with Master Xehanort, which remains unknown for the most part. Among Lodo's most favorite minions are villains such as the Ginyu Force. Gaston serves as his second-in-command in the field. Lodo treats weaker members of the Org with great disrespect, since the only reasons he brings them into the field is just to mutate them with his mutagens. Still, he'll give them a chance if they prove themselves. NiddRokk No one seems to know where this mysterious creature came from. All that is known is that Lodo carries him around, wherever he goes, in the form of a large black dice-like object, with strange runes engraved on it. Lodo calls it his "Guardian". Whatever the origin, it may reflect his inner nature. His Guardian, NiddRokk, is a monstrous horror. It is a long, serpentine, skeletal dragon-like creature, with numerous boney-arms. His body is covered in jagged spikes, and his teeth are like sabers. An eerie dark mist, flows through his bony body, and his 8 nightmarish eyes sowing dread in those who look into them, glow a bright yellow from his nearly empty eye sockets. And a ghastly tongue made out of rotten flesh, hangs from his jaw. NiddRokk serves as Lodo's Guardian, and Lodo can summon NiddRokk whenever he wants. Lodo summons NiddRokk by throwing the dice that contains NiddRokk and yelling "NiddRokk, DECIMATE!". NiddRokk posesses destructive abilities such as plasma breath, lightning claw strikes, and the ability to summon a deadly ion storm, using the spines on his back. NiddRokk truly is a force to be reckon with. Lodo can also have NiddRokk "reconfigurered" for different worlds, mostly worlds where people summon creature to battle with each other, besides Pokemon and Digimon. Transportation Lodo has his own personal vehicles and flagship. They are used for both transportation and combat. Despoiler Lodo's personel ride. Although it may look like a heavily tricked out muscle car, it's actually a pretty destructive war machine. Although, it's armored is not as hard as larger war machines, it's hide is thicker than it looks, and it's fast, and armed to the teeth. It's primary weapons are Dark Matter Blades which extend from it's front, and Mini-Nuke launchers. Scourge Despair An experimental Land-Air Mech. This machine was created using a combination of different technologies (BattleTech, Starhawk, and the Empire of The Rising Sun). The result is a powerful war mech that can transform into a powerful assault VTOL. Although some would consider it a mech, it's more akin to a power armour, since it's soley piloted by Lodo. The Despair, in land mode, stands about 18.9 feet tall. The Despair also has some OmniTechnology built into it, allowing it to change it's weapon configurations. And, at the expense of it's land mode, can have it's air mode equipped with more powerful engines, for faster travel. The Despair can also be reconfigured for space combat. The 7th Broken Spear Lodo's Flagship, and personel aerospace ship. It's name is a reference to the 7th Seal, which when broken is the start of the Apocalypse. This ship is truly massive, reaching over 60,000 feet in length, and can transport more than two armies, plus a whole battlefleet. It's always armed with a whole fleet of aerospace fighters. It looks like a very long giant needle, with "wings" that circle near the end, and several more "needles" thrust out. The 7th Broken Spear is bristling with gun emplacements. Weapons of all types, from lasers, to missiles, to ion cannons, to even a series of black matter cannons. The 7th Broken Spear is the second largest ship in the Org Armada, and the second most powerful ship as well. Only Maleficent's flahship, the No Hope, is even larger, and more powerful. Role in the Story Misc. Trivia: *NiddRokk is based off Nidhoggr, the dragon who feed on the roots of the world tree, from Norse Mythology. His status as a guardian is based on both Ansem Seeker of Darkness's Guardian Heartless from Kingdom Hearts and the Guardians from the Canadian cartoon Di-Gata Defenders. *The Despoiler is styled after the vehicles of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. *The Scourge is Lodo's answer to the flying motorcycles from Storm Hawks. Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Organization